


and time stopped for fireflies

by WhyWhyNot



Series: The Wards vs RPF [3]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Dennis read a Skitter/Clockblocker fanfiction.
Relationships: Skitter/Clockblocker
Series: The Wards vs RPF [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877674
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	and time stopped for fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



_In a dark alley in Brockton Bay, a boy is alone in the rain._

_The boy is dressed in white, and for him, time will stop, but it will not go faster._

_In a dark alley in Brockton Bay, Clockblocker is waiting for **her**._

_He can be himself with **her**. He doesn’t have to be the hero, the joker, the knight. He doesn’t have to be happy all the time._

_He can be himself, and so can **she**._

_**She** doesn’t have to be strong, scary, fighting. **She** can let herself be vulnerable._

_They can just be quiet together._

_Fireflies start dancing around him, and Clockblocker smiles._

_Skitter is there._

\---

“No. _No_. NO. NO.”

Carlos is welcomed in the Wards headquarters by the sound of Dennis repeating ‘no’ with increasing horror.

“What’s going on?” he asks to no one in particular.

“He read a snippet pairing him with Skitter,” answers Nate from the couch.

Carlos suppresses a wince.

Skitter is _scary_.

**Author's Note:**

> Nate is Browbeat, as his civilian name isn't given in canon.


End file.
